The Unstoppable Force
Summary The Unstoppable Force is a original character created by EliminatorVenom. The Unstoppable Force is a being who, by reasons unknown, can't be stopped by any means. There are many of these Forces, but only one per dimensional state. The most known one on the story is the 3D one, and the one that is mostly depicted on the series. Appearance and Personality The Unstoppable Force takes form as a androgynous tanned person with shoulder-length black hair and iris-less eyes. Altough he has a average face (Like, having a nose, ears, etc...), he has a etternally closed mouth, and no lips at that. He measures 1,80 meters and weighs about 81 kg, and his attire consists simply of a strange brown trenchcoat, a single piece of black clothing that covers his upper and lower body (Except for the hands, feet and head), brown work boots and a golden medallion. He appears to have little to no personality, being apathetic to everything and always going forward, and while he may take interest at something and fight back against anyone who fights him, he never seems to get especially fond or angry over anything. However, he can feel pain and anger, altough it is incredibly difficult to do so. He can also feel calm and comfortable, shown when people treat him kindly, or when he is resting. Artificial emotions may be cast on him (By telepathy or spells), but he eventually resists them and turns back to normal. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C. Name: '''Unknown. '''Aliases: The Unstoppable Force, the Unstoppable One, Unat the God of Destruction, He, She, various others. Origin: '''-- '''Gender: Unknown. Age: '''Over 20 billion years. '''Classification: Outwordly unstoppable being. Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength, Speed, Durability, Reflexes and Agility, True Flight, Interdimensional Travel, Immortality, Regeneration (Mid), Incredible Resistance against Matter, Spatial, Nothingness, Conceptual, Dimensional, Life & Death, Soul, Biological and Reality Manipulation, Ressurrection, Massive Willpower, Temporal Lock, Limited Spatiolock, Divine Combat, Nigh-Immunity to Pain, Immunity to Poison, Adaptation, Infinite Evolutionary Potential, Dimensional Combat, Teleportation, Unstoppable Force Embodiment. '''Attack Potency: Balances according to the opponent, peak shown to be Multi-Universal (Able to fight back against a entity who consumed various universes and had the power of all of them, to the point that his punches literally "Destroyed the universes inside the entity), should be higher (It was said that his powers weren't limited by dimensional concepts anymore, and people who far dwarfed the power of the entity that he fought previously were quite afraid of facing him). Speed: Balances according to the enemy, but he always has MFTL+ travel speed '''(While he prefers to visit every single celestial body that he finds on the way, he was shown of being capable from jumping to the edge of the universe to the other edge within 10 minutes; His reaction time varies greatly, always made to be greater, but not by much, than his foes', sometimes being comparable to only Supersonic foes, sometimes being comparable to MFTL+ beings. When he is fighting a group of enemies that have massive differences on speed, he chooses a "in-between", while reacting at the same speeds as the one that is directly opposing him), '''with Immeasurable speeds via Dimensional Teleport (His Dimensional Teleport allows him to tap into "higher dimensions" to fight against beings who have Immeasurable speeds on 3D standards and to travel quickly to anywhere. However, he never uses this technique against 3D beings). Lifting Strength: At least Infinite. '''(Easily lifted the Cube of Kronik, that has infinite mass, and used it to smack Abominator) '''Striking Strength: Balances according to the foe. Durability: Can be harmed by Multi-Universal attacks, can only be killed by Multiversal attacks '(It was stated that it was impossible to kill him, and that's true to a certain extent. However, a blast with that power level managed to kill him. He was completely unnafected by a extreme beating from the Godforce-empowered Celestial Ultimates of the pain and very minor wounds, and even Anti-Matter's strongest attacks only managed to cause pain to him.), '''the nature of his powers makes him almost impossible of being truly killed. '(Almost immune to Reality Warping, Nothingness, Spatial & other attacks that ignores conventional durability, requiring beings with Multiversal or above power levels to even affect him on the slightest with such attacks. Even so, he will always revive thanks to his status as a Unstoppable Force). '''Stamina: Infinite (Never tires). Range: Normal melee range. Immeasurable by using Dimensional Teleport. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: '''Above average; Able to match himself against beings with massive skill on all forms of combat, and was shown to be quite smart to identify strategies and things, but aside of that, he didn't shown any remarkable intelligence feats. '''Weaknesses: None notable. Feats: - Fought a whole army of Godforce-empowered Celestial Ultimates, and won. - Wrecked Serges JG-001, a machine created to re-shape the entire universe. - Managed to win against King Colossus Jorgen, a being that had devoured multiple universes and had the power of all of them. - Shrugged off matter and anti-matter manipulation from Anti-Matter, ignored reality-warping from Multi-Universal entities, wasn't affected by spatial attacks that could instantly kill multiversal gods, and etc... Notable Attacks/Techniques: TECHNIQUES: Dimensional Teleport: While it is rare, The Unstoppable Force already matched foes with speeds (Or techniques) that bypassed 3-Dimensional standards. When that kind of thing happened, he could tap into the same dimensions as them to greatly speed up his attacks, up to higher-dimensional planes, just to hit the adversary. While rare, he may also use that kind of technique to move around quickly when he is facing a being who moves at the same speed. POWERS: Unstoppable Force Embodiment: The Unstoppable Force is (Obviously) the embodiment of a force that simply can't be stopped. As such, he has immeasurable strength, durability, agility and speed, and the capacity to automatically balance his own skills and power level according to the foes. He is almost immune to all abilities that would otherwise ignore durability (E.g. spatial attacks/manipulation, reality-warping, soul destruction...), immune to aging and to poisons, almost immune to mental manipulation (Altough it works, it will always be temporary, no matter what), and he has infinite evolutionary potential. And even IF he is killed (Which already happened), he ressurrects somewhere, completely unnafected. Even if he is erased from existance and his essence is nullified, he will revive. He is almost immune to pain, and has no moral-based feelings. However, that strange embodiment also has one basic flaw: His only purpose is to travel and pass through any obstacles that he finds on his path, breaking through them while also beating anyone who dares to stand on his way. While he can resist his temptation of travelling for some time, he will ultimately return travelling once again, and will always return, make circles and re-visit places, just to make more people bow and kneel before his unstoppable might. SKILLS: Divine Combat: The Unstoppable Force may look like a simple brawler, but he is proficient in all forms of combat, with no exceptions. More skilled than people like Michael the Archangel, he balances his skills when comparing to a foe that is fighting him. If he is fighting a simple person, he will use basic boxing or karate skills, or even taekwondo skills. But when facing against foes likes Michael the Archangel, he uses his full potential. However, he isn't a absolute master on all forms of combat, and people like Infinitrix are more skilled than him. Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users